everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thais Ormond
Thais Ormond is the daughter of Azire and Ormond from Perfect Love by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the second cousin of Alcide Parfait. Info Name: Thaïs Ormond Age: 15 Parent's Story: Perfect Love Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Charlotte Neflier Secret Heart's Desire: To form a healthy relationship with my cousin. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at wielding weapons. Storybook Romance Status: Pierre Finfin is my boyfriend. He's such a sweetie. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to nitpick a lot. Other people find it annoying. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm very athletic. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I don't want to cause harm to others. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Alcide. He's so nice. Character Appearance Thais is above average height, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a orange jacket over a light blue shirt and blue capris. Personality Thais is outgoing and a lover of sports, and she is especially fond of fencing. She is also a novice enchantress, and she is trying to hone her magic so she can put it to good use. Biography Bonjour! I'm Thais Ormond, the daughter of Azire and Ormond from Perfect Love. I'll tell you about my parents. My mother Azire was the daughter of the fairy Danamo, who ruled over three kingdoms. She had taken in her brother's son Parcin Parcinet and her sister's daughter Irolite. Mom wasn't exactly attractive, and Parcin Parcinet saw no romantic interest in her, preferring Irolite. She tried to give him gifts - one being a scarf - but it didn't help. Irolite was to marry Ormond, but Mom thought Ormond was ugly. Mom held a ball later on, where she wanted to win over Parcin Parcinet. But he and Irolite fled. Ormond pursued them, with the help of Danamo and her guards. After a long chase, he caught them, and Danamo imprisoned them. Parcin Parcinet's prison was so harsh that even Mom was horrified. When the fairy Favourable saved them, Danamo died in a fit of rage. Irolite was kind enough to have mercy on Azire and Ormond, uniting them in marriage. My parents didn't think they would be happy together, but eventually they grew to love each other just as much as Irolite and Parcin Parcinet loved each other. Mom and Dad have become much nicer people since then, and now they're good friends with Irolite and Parcin Parcinet. They're even very considerate of Alcide's disability. I have an older sister named Lena, who is seventeen. I like Ever After High since there's lots to do here. I especially love the sports. I'm a tomboy, and I enjoy playing sports. I especially love fencing because it's kind of like swordfighting. I'm really into weapons. Some students fight it weird that a girl would be so into weapons, but I don't think it's weird. My second cousin Alcide is my best friend. He's very kind and considerate and I enjoy his company. We spend a lot of time together. He enjoys watching me in fencing tournaments. I often attend his swimming competitions. I'm supposed to be the next Ormond, which I'm not very happy about. I mean, I love Alcide, but not enough to want to marry him. I only love him as a friend. I also can't imagine causing harm to him in any way. On the other hand, I have a boyfriend who I'm more willing to marry. I'm definitely a Rebel. I think we should be the arbiters of our destiny - HM Grimm shouldn't tell us what to do. Trivia *Thais has a pet tamandua named Pitaya. (A tamandua is a type of anteater.) *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Sandy Fox. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:Perfect Love Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:French